The Love of an Angel
by Ethereal-Noir
Summary: "I think that heaven can be a couple different things. It can be the place that you go when you die. It can be eternity. It can be a place where you feel safe and happy- with no worries. It might even be inside of us... yeah… I think that there is a little piece of heaven inside each of us, just waiting to show itself..."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am still trying to get ahold of this website… it confused me at first … I think I got in now though. Anywho… I'm sorry that this first chapter is so short; but there are plenty more to come so don't worry! This is my first story, so I hope you like it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters… I wish I did- but sadly… I do not.**

CHAPTER 1: That Boy

I opened my eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. I didn't want to fall asleep again, not tonight. I didn't want to have to see that boy's face again… that beautiful boy… I didn't understand it, but I DID understand that I wasn't in the mood for another guilt-filled dream. Surely I was only GUY in tenth grade that had these kinds of dreams, with OTHER GUYS. I didn't understand what the hell was wrong with me.

I suddenly realized that I was exhausted. I struggled under my sheets to turn over, and then looked at my clock- great… four in the morning.

How was I ever going to be able to get up and pack tomorrow? My mom and I were moving to a more peaceful, rural area- like my mom had always wanted. I sighed and stared back up at the same blank ceiling; at least some things didn't change.

Suddenly, I felt a wave of drowsiness was over me. My eyelids drooped and fluttered and I couldn't take it any longer… so I let myself fall into a deep sleep.

xXx

I sat in the soft, tantalizing grass as I looked out upon the rolling, emerald velvet hills. I stroked the sweet viridian grass as it playfully swayed in the breeze.

I looked up to the cerulean sky and saw how it was such a brilliant contrast; the deep blue oblivion complimenting the safe and tangible earth below.

All of a sudden a gleaming ray of sunlight parted through the clouds- like in one of those cheesy B movie romances. And then I saw the boy. He was walking up the hills towards me, with that goofy- yet strangely comforting- grin of his monopolizing his face.

"Hey, Roxas." He said warmly, sitting down beside me. I felt the heat radiating off of him and suddenly felt a twang of guilt in the pit of my stomach. I don't know why, but I felt embarrassed… but it was only a dream, right?

"Hey, " I said finally, realizing that I had been silent for a while.

"Isn't it beautiful here?" the boy said, turning his face to me. I saw his deep, intense blue eyes and perfect brunette hair- and with the sunlight behind him he just looked so… beautiful…

'_Wait a minute Roxy, hold on there! You are not freaking GAY! This boy is just a dream- just a figment of your imagination. You can't have… FEELINGS.' _I thought bitterly.

"Hey, are you okay?" the brunette asked, inching closer (which of course made me scoot away).

"Yea, I'm fine…" I said.

"No you're not Roxas… I can tell when you're lying. Just talk to me!" he smiled that perfect smile, and I almost melted.

I had been having this dream for quite some time now. We had gotten to know each other pretty well, but it was like a brother to brother kind of relationship. I think.

"Well, I'm just worried about moving. That's all." I lied right to his face. Do dreams know when you're lying? Do dreams know everything that you do?

"I'm sure everything will be fine. Who knows, maybe you'll make some new friends!" he beamed. Guess he bought it.

"Thanks…" I said, not sure what else to say. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Hey, no problem." The boy leaned over onto me and rested his head on my shoulder- and I felt… safe.

We watched the breeze ripple through the sea of grass for a long time; the dappled sunlight sprinkling a golden glow on the emerald grass. And for once, I didn't want to wake up.

**A/N: hope that you liked the *ahem* so called preview of my story! Don't worry, this is actually going somewhere…**

**Reviews wanted! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay so I know that this chapter isn't very long, but I am trying my best! My first thought when I was writing this was- 'hmm… what would Roxas do?' **

**And that is my philosophy**

**Anyway… enjoy!**

**DISCLMAIER: yadah yadah the usual… I do not own Kingdom Hearts OR the U-Haul company.**

Chapter 2: Moving Day

I woke to sunlight bright on my eyelids. What WAS that last night? It was so much different from the other times that I had that dream. It felt so real… I could have sworn that I was talking to a real person and not my sub-conscious.

Geez now I even SOUNDED crazy.

I got up out of my warm bed and looked at myself in the mirror. I was tallish I guess. I had weird blonde hair that stuck up to one side, and I could never seem to flatten it down. I had blue eyes- go figure- and eyelashes that were so feminine it was almost embarrassing.

Sigh… time to get dressed.

I threw on a black t-shirt with a crown printed on the front (one of my favorites), and a black and white checkered sweatshirt. I whipped some khaki pants out of my closet and my favorite pair of tennies.

I returned to the mirror and did a 360 spin… I guess I looked fine- I had no one to impress anyway, I was just moving all of my stuff.

xXx

You never notice how much crap you have until you have to move it all.

I spent what seemed like decades filling the U-Haul with various items that I wonder why I even keep.

I had all of the major furniture loaded already, and the small stuff was the pain. But, I unearthed a few childhood treasures while packing my things- e.g. my stuffed teddy bear whom I named Mr. Fluffles… but maybe that wasn't the best example. Truth be told, when I first uncovered him he scared the CRAP outta me. He was missing an eye and had patches of fur missing- and there were gross, moldy stains on his hindquarters (God knows what my naïve five year old mind did to him), and had patches sewn all over. Was this the bear that I had once loved?

I tossed the last garbage bag of my crap onto the U-Haul and went to help my mom.

"Hey mom. Need some help?" I said as I watched her struggle with a heavy box.

"Oh Roxas- I'm glad you're here. Can you give me a hand?"

"Of course." I walked over and lifted two corners of the box while she took the other two. We hoisted the box up onto the truck with a grunt… and then I stepped back to look at it all. That was the last box.

xXx

It was a pretty quiet ride there. But that was okay, I was too busy sinking into my own thoughts to notice. The only reason we HAD to move was because of my stupid dad. He had a serious drinking problem, and tended to act violently when he was drunk. My mom and I were moving for our own safety… where my dad could never find us. We moved out of the state… got new cellphone numbers… transferred all of our money to a different bank… and did all we could to protect our location.

I was just praying that my dad wouldn't find us.

**A/N: so what do you think? Coming along okay so far? Please review- honest opinion!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: so I had originally wrote this story on my IPod. But of course, I'm too stupid with computers to figure out how to transfer the damn files! Anyway, now I have to type each chapter up in Microsoft Word… ugh… hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's a little longer than the previous two!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its awesomeness**

Chapter 3: The Boy in the Cabin

When we pulled into the driveway of our new house, I was stunned. Honestly- it was huge! I bolted out of the truck but was stopped in my tracks by a major leg cramp.

"Holy hell!" I yelled and held my cramped and knotted muscle…

My mom got out of the truck and was laughing her all-too-familiar laugh.

"What's so funny? I'm in pain?" I said, but started laughing too- and soon we were both holding our guts and wiping tears from our eyes… this was the first time in a long time that she had laughed like this. I was happy, and I totally forgot about my leg cramp.

xXx

After a long afternoon of unpacking, I was spent. The house was even more beautiful on the inside, though. There were high, vaulted ceilings and hardwood flooring. There were large arched windows and a skylight in the living room. The staircase led up to a balcony that stretched both ways and had rooms down both wings, creating a hallway-like effect.

My room was at the end of the left wing, and was perfect.

I came back downstairs and saw my mom looking forlornly out the window.

"Are you okay, mom?" I asked tentatively. She quickly spun around, and I could tell that she had been crying.

"I'm fine sweetheart… but thanks for your concern.

Now why don't you go explore the rest of the property? We have acres upon acres of land for you to run rampant across!" she smiled- she knew how I loved to discover things.

"But what about unpacking?"

"I'll finish it, don't worry. Just be back before dark, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"I insist." She smiled again, but it wasn't the same. It looked forced… fake- a mask. I hated to leave her like that, but arguing wasn't going to make it any better. So, I sighed deeply and slipped on my tennis shoes, and went out the door without so much as a word.

xXx

I trudged through the muddy marshland that I now had to call home. This was NOT was I was expecting. They looked like a normal woods- the only exception being that they had a stinking, squishy death trap practically everywhere you step. Needless to say, my clothes were trashed.

I finally spotted salvation near a small abandoned cabin, the kind you see on those daytime scary movies. As soon as I set foot on solid ground I realized that I was exhausted. Well, when life gives you lemons, make lemonade.

The cabin was dark, even in the middle of the day. There were visible dust particles floating in the shelter of the filtering sunlight. The smell of mildew and must instantly filled my nostrils, and I had to put a hand over my mouth to keep myself from gagging. I looked around- all of the musty furniture was covered in big black tarps, which made the whole room seem like a twilight silhouette.

With a jolt, I heard something shift and make a small sound in the corner. I whipped around and saw the shape of a human, struggling to gain consciousness. I silently and slowly tip-toed over to the shape, and realized that it was a boy.

'_What_ _the hell?' _I thought… '_What if it's a zombie! Nonono… too many late night scary movies marathons.'_

"H-hello?" I said cautiously. For a response I got a low, painful moan. I ran over to the boy and helped him to his feet. It was strange, there wasn't any blood- and yet he seemed to be pretty badly hurt.

"Are… you okay?" I tried to look at his face, but it was too dark to see it.

"Where… am I?" I heard the voice answer. Why did it sound so familiar?

"You're in a cabin, in the woods. I think that you might have gotten hurt, but I'd have to check to be sure." I felt weird saying that last part, but what else could I do? I had to help him. "Here, come into the light so I can take a better look." I gently motioned him by the shoulders, but he made a pained noise and collapsed.

"Hey, hey… it's okay. C'mon, I'll help you up." And again I helped the poor boy pick himself up. I very carefully nudged him into the shaft of light that poured from the rotting wood.

My stomach dropped to my feet.

Because at that moment I saw those beautiful eyes of intense blue…

The boy from my dream…

What the hell was going on here!

**A/N: Ooooooo, cliff hanger! I'll try and post the next chapter as soon as possible, but ya know- life happens. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Gah! I've got such a major headache! Oh well, gotta keep on writing, right? I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not- I repeat DO NOT- own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters!**

Chapter 4: A Dream Come True?

"W-what's wrong? Is it bad? You look pale." The boy said, as I realized that I had practically gone into shock.

"It's… nothing. You just… remind me of someone." I said unconvincingly as I gawked at him. "Do you know who I am?" I asked quizzically.

"Umm… should I know you? I'm not really sure what's going on here… I can't… remember… anything…" the boy had a look of complete bafflement on his face, and I could understand why. He couldn't remember anything, he may have been injured, and now some weird guy he didn't even know was asking him weird questions.

"I'm sorry… C'mon, let's go sit down." I lead him over to the covered couch and had him sit down, and then I sat next to him- sending up a cloud of dust from the tarp.

"I can't… remember…" he said hollowly, almost zombie-like.

"Hey, hey, don't try too hard to remember anything major. Let's start with your name… can you remember your name?" I looked deep into his eyes, willing the memory to come out.

"I-I think… it was… ungh…" he put his hands over his ears like he was trying to block out a loud noise.

I shushed him quietly and gently rubbed his back like my mom used to do when I was upset.

"It hurts to remember… but, I think it was… Sora."

"Sora…" I softly echoed. It was so beautiful. It fit him perfectly.

"Well my name is Roxas, happy to meet you." I held out my hand for him to shake, but Sora looked at it like I was asking him to grab a vicious ferret. "Go ahead, I don't bite." I gave him a reassuring smile.

He then gingerly took my hand and firmly shook.

"Happy to meet you too." He said shyly, but I thought that I saw a faint smile on his face.

xXx

We talked until the sun started to set, but I didn't ask him to remember anything else. I think that I might have overwhelmed him, but Sora didn't show any signs of wanting to stop talking. So, we just… talked.

"Hey, Sora. Do you maybe wanna stay with me tonight? I have a bad feeling about leaving you here alone. It's just my mom and I… and I know she won't mind" I gave him a gentle smile.

"…that would be nice…" Sora said quietly.

"Then it's decided! C'mon, let's get you washed up!" I grabbed his wrist and lead him in the direction of my house.

The boy of my dreams…is real.

It was still kind of weird.

**A/N: yeah, I know this chapter is uber short… but it's the quality and not the quantity that matters, right? Anywho…. Reviews needed please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I was so psyched to write this chapter! It's probably my favorite! AND… I get to write this amazing disclaimer:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts… or any of its sea salt ice cream ;D **

Chapter 5: Ice Cream and Moon Gazing

I barged through the door of my new home, Sora in hand.

"Is this your house?" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah, we just moved here this morning." I answered, not sure if his question was rhetorical or not.

"This place is beautiful!" Sora said, letting go of my hand. He wandered around the house- his eyes full of awe and wonder.

I sighed, where was my mom? I looked around.

"Mom!"

"I'm in here honey!" I heard her yell from the kitchen.

"Is it okay if we have someone over? He doesn't have anywhere else to stay…" I trailed off as I walked into the kitchen, finding that Sora was already standing there.

"Hello! My name is Sora!" he smiled at my mom, and she smiled back.

"Well, I guess you guys have already met." I said, and then turned to my mom. "Can he stay?"

"Of course!" My mom said. "Sora can stay as long as he wants. I'm happy to see that you're making friends Roxas!"

"Mom! Don't embarrass me… I'm not six anymore!" I protested, but she just laughed.

I smiled at Sora

"C'mon I'll show you where you can sleep." I grabbed his hand again and led him to the couch. "Here you go!" I said happily- motioning towards the sofa.

"Thank you, this all so kind of you." He said to the floor, undoubtedly hiding a blush. He was so cute!

Ugh… what was I saying?

I didn't even know who I was anymore.

Sora looked back up at me and smiled. "So where is your room?" he said as he cocked his head to one side. I pointed up the stairs.

"It's the room way on the left. Why?" I asked.

"No reason…" Sora said, looking at his feet again. What was he thinking?

xXx

That night was a dreamless one. It was odd, because the boy wasn't there, and he usually was. I guess it had become such a regular thing to me, that it was weird when I DIDN'T have that dream.

Suddenly I was woken up by the sound of my name.

"Roxas?..." Sora said softly. I fluttered my eyes open, and was greeted by the sight of him standing at the foot of my bed.

"Oh, hey…" I said groggily. "What's that matter?"

"…I can't sleep…" he finally answered. I sat up in bed and thought quickly.

"Come on… I think I know what'll help." I got up out of bed and lead him over to the window. "let's see if we can get up on the roof."

"The roof?" Sora echoed, confused.

"Yeah, it's something that I used to do at my old place when I couldn't sleep."

"Oh…"

I unlocked the window and lifted it up, letting in the chilly summer night air. I felt Sora shiver beside me. We both climbed up onto the black-shingled roof, and settled down.

"Oh! Wait! I almost forgot! Stay here." I said, and climbed back into the house and tip-toed downstairs, into the kitchen.

I opened the freezer, and just as I ha d hoped, mom had bought my favorite ice cream- sea salt ice cream. I grabbed two of them and quietly went back up into my room and out the window.

xXx

"How many stars do you suppose there are up there?" Sora asked innocently. He was so pure- so sweet- and just a little bit salty. Just like the ice cream.

We both sat there silently for a while, just gazing. It wasn't a bad silence; it was more of a comforting one. Besides- the night was so clear and dazzling, with no lights, there wasn't anything to interfere with the natural beauty of the stars. The moon was especially bright, almost like spotlight- shining on me and Sora.

He scooted closer to me, and put his head on my shoulder. It was so… comforting. Safe.

Holy crap… déjà vu.

After we sat there for a while like that, Sora had fallen asleep… on my shoulder. Great, how was I supposed to get him onto the couch without waking him? I decided to procrastinate a little, and absorb the beauty of the night.

But of course, I fell asleep too…

And the night settled around me, and Sora.

**A/N: aww so sweet! I think so anyway. ;D**

**What do you think? Do I sense the needing of a review? Yes… yes I do. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: so I know that not a lot of people have read this, but that's okay. I'm gonna keep adding chapters anyway- because I'm just that type of person :P**

**Anyway… enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: no, I do not own ANY Kingdom Hearts stuff!**

Chapter 6: The Wound of Remembrance

I opened my eyes to the peaceful morning sky. What the heck? Oh yea… I fell asleep on the roof.

It was so quiet I could have heard someone breathing, even from a distance. Speaking of someone breathing… where was Sora?

I jolted up at the sound of a sharp shout of pain. My heart beat faster… my mom was gone to her job already (her car wasn't there), and the shout sounded foreign to me.

I slinked back into the house and down the stairs. I grabbed a tennis racket from my room for protection, just in case.

I lightly stepped around the corner into the kitchen, but was relieved to see only Sora standing there. But I noticed that he was clutching his hand, and crying.

"Sora? Are you okay?" I said calmly. He jumped and whipped around, and he had blood on his face.

"Omigod! Sora! What happened?" I dropped the racket and rushed over to him as he collapsed into tears, and I knelt beside him.

"Please, don't be mad at me." He said through sobs.

"Of course I'm not mad, don't be silly! Just tell me exactly what happened." I put my arm around him comfortingly.

He faltered for a minute, sniffed and wiped his nose, but then answered. "Well, I was trying to cook you some breakfast. I decided to chop up some rosemary to put into some scrambled eggs… and then I just tried so hard to remember HOW to make scrambled eggs! I was so concentrated on remembering, that I slipped while cutting, and accidentally cut my hand." His voice broke at the 'remember' part, and the rest I could just barely make out through sobs.

"Hey, it's okay…" I gently rubbed his back again- that seemed to calm him down. "May I see it?" Sora was still clutching his wound, but I noticed that dark crimson had started leaking through his fingers.

He reluctantly held out his injured hand for me to see. It looked pretty bad. There was a long cut across his palm that was STILL oozing blood, and I couldn't tell how deep it was.

"Okay, lets clean up the blood first." I got up and got a washcloth wet with warm water, and gently pressed on his wound with the lightest touch that I could- but Sora still winced. "Sorry…" was all I said, as I continued gingerly washing up the blood.

After the wound was all clean, I inspected it. It wasn't that deep- only cutting through the first couple layers of skin. For a cut that shallow, it sure did bleed a lot.

I washed it with soap and wrapped a bandage around his hand for good measure.

"There, all better. See? It wasn't that bad." I smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks, Roxas." He smiled weakly. But all of a sudden, he hugged me. Just out of nowhere! But, I can't say that it was a BAD hug. No, it wasn't bad at all. In fact, it was probably one of the best hugs that I had ever gotten.

Even if it was from a boy that I barely knew.

**A/N: so... how is it so far? interesting? i hope that this chapter made you think a little ;)**

**so, as always, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: so I hope that this story is interesting so far! I was really excited to finally be able to post this- I've had the idea in my mind for ages. It's nice to finally be able to share my work with the world… and I hope that you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing… *sniff*…. So sad!**

Chapter 7: Picnic

The next couple of weeks were some of the best of my life.

We kind of adopted Sora, since he had nowhere else to go. My mom understood- she was good at understanding.

Anyway, we grew closer. Like two brothers… we did everything together. We went fishing, and exploring, and we even spent an entire day at the lake together.

It was strange, this boy could remember nothing, and yet he was still content with only knowing what he knows now. I guess that's the true symbol of leaving the past behind- living in the future; looking forward to making NEW memories.

I think I could actually learn a few things from him.

xXx

"So what do you wanna do today Sora?" I asked. We were laying upside-down on the couch and looking through the skylight.

"I dunno… it's too cold to go swimming, and I don't really feel like fishing… what do you propose?" he turned his head to look at me, and I saw a deep twinkle in his dazzling eyes. Happiness? Contentment? I didn't know, I had never seen those things in myself.

"Hmmm…" I thought aloud, "what about a picnic?" I said, but immediately felt stupid. That's not what guys did! Guys did guy stuff! Like, well… I dunno. But not that. It was too late though, the words had already escaped my mouth.

"Yeah! That's a perfect idea!" Sora said excitedly, bolting upright.

Of course.

xXx

I carried a wicker picnic basket, a blanket, and a small cooler up the steep hill.

"C'mon slowpoke! We won't get there until next summer by the pace you're moving!" Sora teased as he bounded energetically up the hill.

"Easy… for you… to say…" I panted, "if you really wanted to get there faster, you could help me carry some crap!"

He stopped and seemed to ponder the thought for a moment. "Hmm… no… it's a lot more fun to watch you carry it!" he laughed his amazing laugh and bounded farther ahead.

"Oh, when I catch you I'm gonna make you regret that!" I yelled playfully. I then dropped all the stuff and raced up the hill after him, and we laughed as we chased each other.

I felt… happy.

xXx

After a good meal and lots of talking, we laid down on the blanket and watched the ivory clouds float by.

"Roxas, do you suppose there is such a thing as heaven?" Sora suddenly spoke up.

That was an odd question. But of course, I gave him my honest opinion. "Well, I think that heaven can be a couple different things. It can be the place that you go when you die. It can be eternity. It can be a place where you feel safe and happy- with no worries. It might even be inside of us... yeah… I think that there is a little piece of heaven inside each of us, just waiting to show itself…"

Geez, where did THAT come from? That was pretty deep, even for me.

Sora just laid there, silent for a while. But then he turned to me, and said something that I don't think I'll ever understand, "Roxas… I think I'm in heaven."

**A/N: dun dun dun! Haha and we leave you at a kind of cliffhanger! Anyway, I'm trying my best to get these chapters uploaded as quick as possible… so keep reading!**

**And as you know- please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I gotta say, this story is coming along better than I had anticipated! So in this chapter- things get interesting! :D **

**But ya know, I gotta keep the TEEN rating… so not TOO interesting, **

**but still good. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: yeah the usual… I OWN NOTHING! YOU HEAR ME! Okay, good.**

Chapter 8: Friends?

The next few weeks were basically uneventful. Sora and I just explored the woods and goofed around, as always.

But today we were gonna do something different.

"You got everything packed, Roxas?" Sora yelled down from the balcony.

"Yeah, almost!" I yelled back up at him. I was trying to stuff a flashlight into my bulging backpack- my hiking backpack. Yup, were going hiking.

Sora skidded excitedly down the hallway and slid down the cherry wood railing, landing perfectly on his feet.

"Bravo, bravo!" I said- clapping, "you were a little off-balance on the dismount though." I teased, earning a melodic laugh from Sora.

"Oh, shut up Roxas!" he said, smiling his easy smile- and pushed my gently.

"Well, I guess my boys are growing up! Your first hiking trip alone!" my mom said as she entered the room. She considered Sora to be her son now, and had even legally adopted him. She had also insisted that he call her mom.

"Mom… we'll be fine!" Sora answered.

"Oh, I know you guys will be!" she hugged us tenderly and then sent us out the door. "Good bye! Have fun!" she called, as we waved back at her.

We were on our own little trip.

xXx

"Whew… this heat is killing me!" Sora exclaimed, yet again complaining about something that wasn't even that bad.

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen!" I said, half meaning it.

"Hey! I am NOT a drama queen!" Sora started, "I- good sir- am in fact a drama… KING." He struck a regal pose, which sent us both into hysterical laughter.

After Sora had regained his posture he asked, "so where are we?"

"I dunno, you have the map." I said.

"Uh oh…." His face turned pale and his eyes got wide, "I thought that YOU brought the map!"

"No! I can't be responsible for everything!" I said, my voice rising with anger.

"You said that you packed everything!" Sora exclaimed… tears springing to his eyes.

"No, only the stuff that I was supposed to pack!" I tried to not get so angry, he was such a fragile thing.

"I'm sorry! Now we're gonna be lost! It's all my fault!" he wailed, starting to cry.

Sheesh, Sora could go from one extreme to another pretty fast.

"It's fine, we can follow the sun." I reassured.

"Are you sure?" he said, sniffling.

"I'm sure."

xXx

After hours of walking through the woods, we were beat. So, we ate some lunch.

While I was eating a sandwich, I was startled when I accidentally bit my lip. Hard.

"Ouch!" I yelled, tears coming into the corners of my eyes.

"Roxas! Are you okay!" Sora exclaimed- leaning closer.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just bit my lip." I said.

"No you're not! You're bleeding!" Sora leaned in even closer, touching his finger to the spot on my lip where I had started bleeding. I just stared at him.

"Sora? I'm… fine…" I trailed off as he leaned in even closer, so that there was only a tiny space between our faces.

"I can make it better." He whispered, looking deep into my eyes.

And then he closed the space between us- and kissed me.

I tasted the metallic sour of blood at first, but then all I tasted was Sora. His lips were soft, yet firm… and all I could think about was the heated passion that was going on between us. Butterflies danced in my core- and my very being felt tingly and blurry. So I kissed him back, just as passionately, until we were both out of breath.

And just as fast as it had begun, it was over.

We gently broke apart, and we looked at each other for a long time.

My life just got a hell of a lot more complicated.

**A/N: well? Did I do okay? This type of writing really isn't my thing- but I did my best! Was it good anyway? Tell me whatchya think :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: yay! Me is so happy! My story is getting good :D**

**Well, I say that it's time for another chapter**

**Enjoy my ingenuity! (hah I'm so conceded)**

**DISCLAIMER: nope, I SUUUUURRRREEEEE don't own anything… not even the people I'm hiding in my closet… haha JOKING!... Or AM I?**

Chapter 9: Tears in the Twilight

It was pretty quiet between us after that… and it didn't feel right. We continued hiking, of course, but it was pretty awkward.

And other things on my mind: a guy just kissed me! What's going to happen to me! Oh geez, how was I gonna explain this to mom! Was I GOING to explain this to mom!

I was so confused.

"Roxas," Sora said, breaking the silence, "I'm sorry… I don't know what I was thinking… I was just, trapped. Trapped in heaven… you hate me now, don't you?" his eyes looked oddly hollow and empty.

I blew out a breath, and then took a deep one. "No, Sora- of course I don't hate you. And don't be sorry, you can't help how you feel. It's just that… I don't really go that way. I want to find a beautiful GIRL someday… and have a nice relationship. It's nothing against you, but-"

"No. I know exactly how you feel. Just stop talking…" Sora cut me off, but I let it go.

More silence.

I was starting to hate this kind of silence- empty silence.

"It's getting dark out; I hope we can make it home before nightfall…" I shut up when I realized that this was gonna be a one-sided conversation. Sora had his face turned away from me… his beautiful face… and I felt a blossom of, fear maybe? Did I fear losing him?

"Sora, please don't be mad…" I blurted stupidly, letting angst and apprehension get the better of me.

"How can I NOT be mad!" he suddenly snapped, facing towards me again, "how can I not be mad when you embarrassed me like that! When you turned me down! How!" he yelled at me… spitting out each word. This was definitely not the Sora that I was used to- this was a new side of him. It left me speechless.

When I didn't speak he yelled again, "HOW!" right in my face, the single word hurt as if he had slapped me- because I didn't know how to answer.

And then he just slumped down and started to cry… he was so fragile and delicate- precious.

And I had broken him. Who was I?

I knelt down to his level, "Sora, I didn't turn you down. I'm just not sure how I feel about all of this. I need time to think. You have to understand that this isn't easy for me either." I lifted his chin with my pointer finger, so I could look him in those perfect blue eyes. "Do you understand?"

"I guess…" he said emptily.

"No. Do you or don't you?" I needed an answer.

"…I do" he finally answered.

"Good." I said, wiping the tears from his eyes and planting a tender kiss on his forehead.

The twilight shadows shifted and blurred, enveloping the world in shades unknown to man as Sora and I sat in its embrace.

We were both crying hot, stupid tears- while wrapped in each other's arms.

**A/N: okay so there are only like, three chapters left in the story- so please stick with me until the end! Thanks!**

**Please review… I need some constructive criticism.**

**Thanks again!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: so this chapter is kind of uneventful, but ya know- it's gotta be there! I needed a transition to the next chapter, so deal with it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or The Game of LIFE. Well… I DO own The Game of LIFE- but I legally obtained it. I swear.**

Chapter 10: Back to Basics

It was around midnight by the time we got back, and we were both exhausted- emotionally and physically.

I set my stuff down and flipped the light switch- home sweet home.

I had had some time to think on the way back, and I think I now knew how I felt about all of this:

Sora was the most amazing boy that I had ever met, and the only person that made me truly happy. And if I ever lost him… I think that I would die.

Whatever the case, I decided to go with my gut.

"Sora, how about… we go out on an actual date sometime? Just you and me." I felt awkward and exposed, ready to be shot down.

"… I think that I would like that." He faintly smiled that captivating smile.

"How about tomorrow? We can do anything that you want." I offered.

"Actually, can we not do anything special? I just… don't want things to change between us. I just want everything to be the way it was. So, how about a simple walk in the woods?" Sora said.

I smiled, "that sounds perfect. And I promise, nothing is gonna change. I don't want it to either." I hoped that I didn't sound too stupid.

"… I can't wait." He said genuinely, and meaningfully. "Thank you, Roxas. You really are a good person. I'm sorry about how I acted before." He hugged me and looked deep into my eyes one more time, "I really am…" his eyes had a sad gleam to them- as if begging me to forgive him.

"I am too." I whispered, hugging him back.

xXx

Things went on relatively normal after that. We went back to our playful teasing and brotherly ways.

But I can't say that my feelings for him were normal again. And I don't think that his were either.

But that was okay.

"Hey! Quit daydreaming Roxas- it's your turn!" Sora was shouting at me to go, we were playing The Game of LIFE.

"Sorry! I was just thinking." I said as I spun the spinner.

"About what?" he asked, leaning in to listen.

"I don't really want to talk about it…" I lied. Of course I WANTED to talk about it, but I couldn't.

"Okay, I understand." Sora dismissed the subject, and leaned back again. "Oooh! You get to move five spaces! Lucky you, you get to buy a house!"

I looked down at the board. I had a wife and two kids, and was a doctor making seven grand a month. This game was such a lie… no one's life was this perfect.

They forgot to add in about a bazillion 'drama' cards.

xXx

That night I listened to the rain tap against my window pane. It was such a simple sound, yet so soothing. I loved falling asleep to the rhythm of it.

But tonight, I couldn't sleep. I had a lot of things on my mind, like:

Sora, mostly- but also how he just HAPPENED to look like the boy in my dreams. Speaking of which, I haven't had them since he showed up. I was also thinking about how I had to go back to school in less than a month, and how my mom was home less and less recently. All those thought swam around in my head, driving me crazy.

Suddenly, I don't know why… but I came to the revelation that tomorrow, I was going to do something special with Sora.

Something that I would always remember- because I never wanted to forget.

**A/N: what do you think is going to happen? :D**

**Whatever sick, dirty thoughts you're thinking-**

**They may be true.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**And as I have CLEARLY stated before- GIVE ME REVEIWS NOW! Please. **

**Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: well, this story is coming closer and closer to an end. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story up until now! I hope that you liked it so far, because this was my first story. I am currently working on another story called 'Concrete Angel' (and yes, it's based off a song by Martina McBride), so keep an eye out for it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything! Believe me or you DIE! I'm kidding… please don't sue me.**

Chapter 11: In the Moonlight

The next night, I got undressed and wrapped a towel around me. Sora was waiting downstairs for me… I had told him that I was taking him somewhere.

I didn't want to keep him waiting, but what the hell was I getting myself in to? I didn't have time to back out now, so I came out of my room and went downstairs.

"What the hell Roxas!" he shouted as soon as he saw me. "Put some clothes on for god sakes!" he covered his eyes.

"Nope. I told you, I was gonna take you somewhere." I said, sounding a lot more confident than I felt.

"Yes, and I thought that it involved wearing CLOTHES! Do you even have boxers on underneath that!" He motioned to my towel.

I was silent

"No…"

Sora just stared at me.

But before he could protest, I dragged him out the door, into the humid August night.

xXx

"Roxas! Where are we going! Roxas, answer me!" Sora shouted, but I ignored him. We were almost there.

I suddenly felt exposed when I remembered that I was only wearing a towel, and we were in the middle of the woods.

I must have been quite a sight.

We finally reached our destination- the lake. The moon shone brightly and warmly on the rippling water, its silver reflection fracturing and then conjoining again.

"Why are we here?" Sora demanded, flustered.

"Take off your clothes." I commanded, looking him deep in the eyes.

"Roxas! What the hell are you talking about!" he struggled in my grasp, but gave up when he realized that I wasn't gonna let go.

"Join me when you're ready…" I said cryptically, and dropped his hand. I walked toward the diamond lake, taking off my towel only when I was covered by the water.

I looked back.

Sora was already taking off his shirt.

My plan had worked.

I smiled; this was going to be one of the very few good decisions of mine.

He ran to the water, shivering as it lapped against his bare skin. I didn't see anything of… him- which was probably a good thing.

"Why… are we… doing this?" Sora said between chattering teeth.

"So we never forget." I whispered, and held him close- our bare skin touching under the crystalline water.

And then, everything changed.

We were laughing and splashing each other, just like regular guys. But of course- we weren't regular guys.

Because I think I loved him.

Just seeing the dazzling jewels of water droplets clinging to his hair, and the moonlight defining the perfect shape of his body… made me think that he was just so beautiful. Maybe perfect…

But no one was perfect.

"I-I-I'm… f-f-freezing Roxas…" he said, teeth chattering.

I hugged him again, aware of the moonlight glazing our shadows…

Making this a perfect Hallmark moment.

"I love you, Roxas." He breathed a barely audible whisper into the bare skin of my shoulder.

"I-I…." I was speechless.

All of a sudden, a loud rustling noise jolted us both out of heaven. A bloom of fear and embarrassment unfolded in my stomach- what if someone had seen everything?

I immediately stepped away from Sora, causing him to lose his balance and fall face first into the shimmering water.

"Hello?" I called into the blackness of the woods. "Is someone there?"

No answer.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." I grabbed Sora's hand and hauled him onto shore, we both quickly dressed (well, one dressed and the other put on a wet towel), and ran towards home.

**A/N: what a special moment! (I'm almost jealous)**

**Well, the next chapter is the last chapter: and be warned- it may make you sad! So if you don't like bittersweet endings, don't read it! You will be disappointed! Well, give it a shot anyway- I worked my ass off writing this story!**

**Anyway- reviews for the poor, please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: whew! The last chapter! I'm almost sad to be done writing this- but I'm glad to be done too. I'm sure that you know the feeling, my fellow nerds. :3**

**So I hope that you enjoy the last chapter of my story- thank you for reading: I hope that you liked all of it! (oh btw, right now I am running on pure caffeine- I will pledge my ode to mountain dew later. So sorry if there are typos)**

**DISCLAIMER: cheese and rice, I wish I didn't have to write this so often…**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

Chapter 12: Never Forget

We sprinted through the door, exhausted and out of breath.

"That was creepy…" Sora said, looking at me.

And then we both just laughed. We laughed and laughed until our ribs hurt and we had tears in our eyes.

After the laughter died down Sora spoke up, "that was really great Roxas, the best time of my life! As far as I can remember anyway." He meant it jokingly, but he looked sad and distant.

"Hey… I know that you will remember someday. You have to." I put my arm around him.

"I know…" was all he said.

xXx

I was startled by a loud bang at the door- who the hell was here at one in the morning? My mom was on a business trip, and no one lived around here for miles.

Sora and I looked at each other with the same look- confusion. After we had gotten dressed, we decided to watch TV, but were unaware that there was even someone there until they knocked.

"I'll get it." I said.

When I opened the door, my heart stopped.

There was my dad. Rifle in hand. I smelled the alcohol roll off his breath, and I knew he was drunk.

"Hey, Roxy. Where's your mommy? We need to have a talk…" he said with a sickeningly sweet tone.

I just stared in disbelief for a while. I wanted to believe that this was all just a bad dream, and I would wake up any moment. But of course, I didn't. So I simply said exactly what I was thinking, "how the hell did you find us!"

"The better question is; how could I NOT find you?" a devilish grin spread across his face. "With all of the paperwork your mom left behind, it wasn't that hard to follow the clues." He lifted my chin with his forefinger. I shuddered.

"Roxas?" Sora came to see what was going on.

"And who do we have here?" my dad turned his attention to Sora, and my face went totally white.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted, guarding Sora with my own body.

"Now is this any way to treat your father? Why can't I meet your friend here?" he crooned. I cringed at the word 'father.'

"You're not my father. You're a monster." I exhaled, giving him the most threatening look that I could muster.

"Don't be so harsh" he said, gruffly shoving me out of the way. I yelped as I was sent sprawling to the ground.

Sora was shivering with fear, and I saw that his eyes were fixed on the gleaming gun. He was paralyzed.

"Sora! Run! Get away from here!" I warned, tears coming to my eyes for some reason.

He made a break for the stairs, but dragged me with him. He led me into my room and closed the door, holding it with all of his weight.

"What the hell were you thinking! We can't escape from up here!" I shouted.

"I just panicked! It was all I could think of!" he yelled, making me step back.

"Okay, okay- we are going to be all right. We just gotta think…" I trailed off as I saw Sora sniffle and wipe his eyes. He was probably terrified- not to say that I wasn't. I went over and comforted him, but the moment was over when I heard my dad stumble noisily up the stairs.

Then it was quiet.

"Think he passed out?" Sora whispered, obviously knowing that he was drunk.

All of a sudden my dad broke the door down, making Sora and I cover our heads and scream.

"You wanna play games! Alright… let's play!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, his face turning a shade of crimson.

I stood up to face him, and to protect a cowering Sora behind me.

But he aimed his gun at me anyway, and I saw his finger go to the trigger.

I closed my eyes and stood my ground.

And then there was a deafening shot.

I winced, expecting excruciating pain or even death at any moment… but nothing came.

"What?" I said, realizing that I didn't even have a scratch on me. Did he miss? That was impossible; the shot was practically at point blank.

And then I saw Sora on the ground below me, dark life blood welling beneath him.

He had saved me.

He had saved my life.

I screamed in disbelief and threw myself at my father, knocking him to the ground. I punched him several times, square in the face… and he was too stunned to react. I punched him until he was unconscious and my knuckles were bloody, all the while screaming in his face all of my rage and hate, as my sight was blurred by tears.

I then ran over to Sora, and held his limp body.

"Sora?" I whispered, my voice raw and gravelly. His eyes fluttered open.

"R-Roxas?" he said weakly. "I think that I got shot." He smiled half-heartedly. I laughed a weak laugh through my tears, and held him tighter.

"…Roxas, do you love me?" he looked up into my face, those blue eyes gazed into my soul.

I faltered for a moment… but then I was sure of the answer.

"Sora, you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I hold you in the deepest place in my heart, and I will never, ever forget you…

I love you."

Then something in him seemed to flicker, but then strengthen.

"Roxas! I remember! I remember everything now!" He smiled. "Roxas…" his face was serious again, "I have loved you before you were born, and I will love you until time ceases to exist. I am your Guardian Angel, Roxas, and I love you." He smiled again.

I was dumbfounded

"But, how?"

"I took a human form, so I could interact with you outside of your dreams. I made a deal with God- I could return to this earth, only if I forgot everything… and I made that choice. The only way that I could remember, was if you said those words… 'I love you'- and meant it." His eyes gleamed with a new light that I had never seen before.

"I don't understand…" I said, my mind blown.

"You don't have to understand. Love is such a confusing thing, just don't let it swallow you." He said, not sounding like the Sora that I knew. "But now, I have to go… I have to return…" he whispered.

"No! You're an angel! You can't die!" I held him closer, tears threatening to overtake me.

"My SPIRIT cannot die, but I'm afraid that this body can. And once that happens, I have nowhere else to go, but back up to heaven." Sora looked me in the eyes, willing me to understand.

"Please, don't go…" tears spilled down my face, and I sobbed. I couldn't help it.

"It's going to be okay…" he assured, "I have to go, but just know… that we'll meet again someday. All I want to say is…" his eyes got teary too, and I felt his caress weaken.

"Don't say it! Don't say good bye!" I sobbed even harder, my tears falling onto Sora's bloodstained clothes.

His hand came up and held my face, and he edged me closer. "Of course not Roxas… all I'm going to say… is see you soon…" his tears spilled over his cheeks.

And I kissed him.

I kissed my angel, my dear… sweet Sora. The one that shared ice cream with me on the roof, and laughed at all of my stupid jokes. The one who embraced me in the twilight, and the one who shared a tender picnic day with me. The boy whom I swam with in the moonlight, and the only person that could expose the piece of heaven inside me. The angel that made me feel truly happy- and whole.

My Sora.

He started to break apart into dazzling crystals, floating into the deep oblivion of the sky, but I kept kissing him. I still held onto his hand, and he held onto mine.

I kissed him until he was no more.

And then I cried my soul's tears, still clutching the empty air where Sora's hand had been.

xXx

After I had cried all the tears that I could shed, I went out onto the roof- and looked up at the perfect night sky.

"Good bye, Sora… I'll love you, forever and always," I looked up at the moon, and smiled a sad smile. "I'll never forget you. Ever… I can't wait, until we can meet again." I paused, "I love you… so much." My voice was barely a breath now.

I heard the night whisper back, "I love you too."

My Guardian Angel.

And suddenly, I was no longer sad… because I knew that he would always be here with me- protecting me.

I weakly smiled.

I would never forget.

**A/N: well… that's the end. I hope you liked it!**

**Okay so I'm not kidding, I was listening to Ventus' Theme while I wrote this- and I started crying. Like, bawling. Am I just a sap, or was this actually sad?**

**Feel free to tell me what you think (review)!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading… I hope that you liked it. :)**


End file.
